The Quirky Devil
by MosuraYa
Summary: Feeling sad, Izuku thinks about Bakugo's "advice". Hearing his cries, a certain thunder priestess cheers him up. Little does Izuku know, he's in for an interesting experience. Rated T for mild violence and some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

"You're all third-years now."

A teacher stands in front of his class, seemingly ready to lecture them.

"It's time to start thinking seriously about your futures!"

Izuku Midoriya, a green-haired boy no older than fourteen, looks up.

"I would hand out these future career forms, but... I assume you all want to be heroes!", the teacher exclaimed while tossing the papers aside.

"Teacher! Don't lump me in with these losers!", shouted Katsuki Bakugo, a spiky blonde-haired boy.

"Ah, Bakugo. You're aiming for U. A., right?"

Chatter broke out at this revelation, and the green-haired boy sunk into his seat.

"Shut it, ya damn extras! I'm **nothing** like you! I'm the only one fit for U. A.! I'll even surpass All Might and become the greatest hero **ever**!" Bakugo's rant earned him a few annoyed stares from his classmates, but he couldn't care less.

"Oh, that reminds me, aren't you going for U. A. as well, Midoriya?"

Bakugo stopped praising himself, and the boy in question froze.

The entire class was silent for about two seconds, before erupting in laughter.

"**PFFTT! **Midoriya?! No way!"

"Good grades alone can't get you into the hero program!"

"**DEKU!!!**_"_

Bakugo unleashed his explosion quirk, and before he knew it, Izuku was on the floor.

"You don't even have a crappy quirk! You have **no** quirk! What makes you think you can compete with **me**?"

"K-Kacchan! I-I wasn't trying to compete with you! I swear! It's just that... it's been my dream since I was little. A-After all, there's no harm in trying, I guess..."

**"Try?! try what?! The entrance exam?! You're taking the exam just to try?!"**

"N-No, I-

"What can you even **do**?!"

Izuku could only sit there with a defeated expression on his face. He had nothing left to say.

———————————————————————

Izuku was packing up his belongings, ready to head home, when he got a nasty surprise.

"We're not finished, Deku."

Bakugo snatched away Izuku's notebook, showing it to his friends.

"Hero Analysis for the future, huh?"

"Get real, Midoriya! It's not happenin'!"

"Hmph."

Bakugo placed the notebook between his hands, and...

**BOOM!**

Izuku couldn't believe what just happened. Bakugo just tried to incinerate his hero notebook! To add insult to injury, he tossed it out the window.

In a display of power, Bakugo put his hand on Izuku's shoulder, ever so slightly activating his quirk in order to give Izuku a light burn.

"Don't. Get. In. My. Way."

Bakugo turned to walk away, but not before saying one last thing.

"If you wanna be a hero so bad, why don't you take a swan dive off the roof and hope you get reborn with a quirk!"

Izuku's blood ran cold. Bakugo had days where he'd be exceptionally rude, but this? This was downright cruel. With no one but him in the room, he didn't bother fighting back the tears. He spent the next five minutes quietly sobbing, but to him it felt like an hour.

———————————————————————

As Izuku retrieved his notebook from its watery grave, he felt more tears coming. He just didn't understand. Why him? Why did _he_ have to be born Quirkless? At this point, he was genuinely considering taking Bakugo's advice.

_'Maybe if I did that, then Mom wouldn't have to deal with having a Quirkless kid.'_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when something caught his attention.

"Hey, are you alright?"

He looked up, only to be surprised when he saw who stood before him. It was a girl. A girl! A girl was talking to him! She was tall, a head taller than him. She had long black hair tied in a ponytail and violet eyes. She was wearing some kind of uniform, though he didn't recognize it. Her uniform was black and white with a pink skirt. Even though he wasn't that kind of person, even _he_ knew that she had an impressive bust.

"Eh?"

"Um, I couldn't help but notice you were uh, crying. Is everything okay?"

Deciding to be honest, Izuku answered truthfully. "N-No, it's not okay."

The girl looked extremely concerned. "Oh no! What happened?"

Izuku bit his lip. He didn't know whether he should tell her about the Quirkless thing or not.

The girl couldn't help but notice the notebook. "Hero Analysis for the Future? Interesting."

Izuku froze. He was freaking out internally.

"Wow, these are some awesome notes! You really like heroes, don't you?"

"U-Uh, w-well, I uh-

"Are you planning on becoming a hero? I'm sure you'll make it!"

Izuku froze. Again. He was not expecting that. Not once in his life had he been told he could be a hero.

Despite the wave of happiness, he suddenly remembered his lack of a Quirk. Because of that, he started crying again.

The girl was surprised. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"N-no, it's just that... I'm Q-Quirkless."

_'Oh. I see.' _

The girl didn't care. She just wanted this boy to succeed no matter what. "That might be true, but that's fine! You can do it! I believe in you!"

Izuku couldn't believe his ears. Someone actually said he could be a hero, knowing he was Quirkless? This had to be some kind of dream. Tears threatened to return, but this time they were tears of joy.

"Hey, what's your name?"

Izuku looked up at the girl. He suddenly remembered he was talking to a pretty girl.

"Huh? O-Oh. My n-name is Izuku Midoriya."

"Midoriya, huh? I like it! My name's Akeno Himejima. Hey, I've got an idea. Let's be friends!"

Another surprise. Bakugo used to be his friend, but Izuku quickly became a target once he was declared Quirkless.

"Y-You mean it?"

Akeno didn't understand why he doubted her, but she quickly erased any doubts he had.

"I sure do! Let's exchange phone numbers!"

Izuku's face turned bright red. He didn't think it was possible to blush this much. He couldn't believe it! He was exchanging phone numbers with a girl who was very pretty!

Akeno was also blushing. She couldn't believe she got the phone number of such a cute boy!

As the two said goodbye to one another, Izuku walked home feeling much better than he was earlier. For the first time in a while, he didn't have a bad day.

———————————————————————

Chapter 1, done! Hi guys! I've been using this site for a while, but this is my first fanfiction. As a result, this definitely won't be perfect, but I'm doing my best! Constructive criticism is welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

In a dimly lit room, a beautiful red-haired girl sat at a desk, reading over some papers.

"Midoriya Izuku. Age: 14. Quirk: none."

She then smirked to herself, as if she remembered something.

"If only you knew how good things really are."

———————————————————————

"Izuku, we need to talk."

Inko Midoriya, a short, chubby woman, sat across the table from her son with a serious look on her face.

"I bought a house for us in Kuoh. We'll be moving shortly."

Izuku was shocked. "M-Move? But why?"

Inko frowned. "You've been getting bullied at school. I can tell. I know you've been trying to hide it."

Izuku was suddenly hit with a wave of guilt. Was it really that obvious? "I-I can explain! It's j-just that-

"Look, Izuku. I'm not mad at you. I just wish you would tell me about these things. I care about you, I really do. This is why we're moving, after all."

Izuku felt some of his stress leave him.

_'Right. If we move. I can finally get away from the bullying and start anew.'_

Izuku then realized something. "Mom, won't I just get bullied more? I'm still Quirkless."

"Nope! I specifically chose Kuoh because it has an extremely low population of people with quirks."

This surprised him. He didn't think that was possible.

"Well, maybe moving would be a good idea."

Inko beamed. "Thanks for understanding. I'm glad we could settle this. Want something to eat?"

Feeling the tension die down, Izuku relaxed.

"Yeah. Katsudon please!"

"Katsudon, coming up!"

———————————————————————

Akeno made her way to the clubroom with an enthusiastic look on her face. "President, I was able to find Midoriya!"

Rias Gremory, the red-haired club president, smiled upon hearing this. "That's great, Akeno. Any new information about him?"

"Yeah. I heard that him and his mother are moving here, and that he'll be going to Kuoh Academy."

"That's wonderful. Now, how should we get him to join us? I'd like to hear your thoughts first."

Akeno thought for a few seconds before speaking. "I was thinking we should just tell him everything and ask him to join."

Rias had a confused look on her face. "What? Wouldn't that just scare him off? I think we should do something more... elaborate."

Knowing Izuku more, Akeno responded confidently. "No, I don't think he'd be scared that badly. I haven't talked to him that much, but I can tell he's a pretty understanding guy."

Rias had to admit defeat. "Alright, I trust you. Let's do our best!"

Akeno was determined. "I won't let you down, president!"

———————————————————————

After Izuku and his mother set everything up in their new home, he felt more relieved than ever before. He was finally going to be treated equally for once! He could barely contain his happiness.

"Oh my, Izuku! You look great in that uniform!"

The boy blushed as he heard his mother compliment him. "T-Thanks mom. Well, I guess I'm off to school now..."

Inko couldn't help but shed a few tears. "My baby boy is already going to high school! Oh man, I feel so old."

"Y-Yeah. Goodbye!"

"Have fun!" was the last thing he heard before closing the door and making his way to the school.

_'Himejima said she goes to school here. Maybe I'll see her here...' _

_———————————————————————_

As he walked to the school, Izuku felt like he was being watched. Then again, he always felt like that, so he didn't think about it much.

A small white-haired girl licked a popsicle.

_'So that's the Red Dragon Emperor. This will be interesting.' _

———————————————————————

"Excuse me?"

Izuku quickly turned around, only to find a girl looking at him. "Y-Yes?"

The girl was a few inches taller than him, with waist-length black hair and violet-colored eyes. She was wearing another school uniform, which was mostly red.

With a strong blush on her face, she questioned Izuku. "Are you Midoriya Izuku?"

Izuku blushed even harder. "T-That's me!"

The girl smiled. "My name is Amano Yuuma. I really like you! P-Please go out with me!"

What?

_What?_

If Izuku wasn't so smart, he would've thought he stopped functioning. Akeno asking to be his friend was one thing. But a _girl_ wanting to go out with _him?_ It just didn't make sense. However, he agreed to go out with her.

"A-A-Alright! It's a d-d-date!"

Yuuma looked ecstatic. "After school today?"

If Izuku's face got any redder, you could call him a tomato. "S-Sure! Sounds g-good to me!"

"Alright! See you then!"

"R-Right."

Unbeknownst to Izuku, the white-haired girl was still watching him. Now she had a serious look on her face as she pulled out her phone and called someone.

———————————————————————

Another day, another chapter. Yeah, I don't have a schedule for this yet, I'm just kinda doing it when I feel like it for now, I guess. Those of you familiar with DxD already know what's gonna happen, but I won't spoil it for those who don't know.

If the story seems kinda rushed, sorry about that. It's just that I dislike slow burn stories, so I like when everything happens fairly quickly, though I'll try not to rush it _too_ much.


	3. Chapter 3

As Izuku walked through the halls of Kuoh Academy, he couldn't help but feel nervous. What if these people hated him? What if he was going to be ostracized again? He couldn't stop worrying.

The teacher called out to him with a gentle voice. "Ah, it seems our new student is here! Why don't you come on in and introduce yourself?"

_'Remember, Izuku, deep breaths!' _

The moment he walked into the classroom, he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable when he noticed everyone looking at him.

"Uh, h-hello. M-My name is Izuku M-Midoriya. P-Please take care of me!"

The students immediately began talking amongst themselves. Izuku heard a few things they said.

"So cute! I just wanna hug him!"

"It's nice to have a guy who's not full of himself."

"That asshole better not take the girls."

Being in front of the class like this made him feel quite uncomfortable, but it was nowhere near as bad as it was in middle school.

Deciding to resume the class, the teacher spoke up. "Midoriya, you'll be sitting next to Hyoudou, right over there."

Izuku was nervous, but he found his seat and sat down. He wasted no time and took out his supplies, writing down notes for the lesson.

Issei Hyoudou wasn't paranoid, but he feared that this boy would get lots of attention from the girls, and possibly even ally with the enemy of all men, Yuuto Kiba.

_'I think it's good that Matsuda and Motohama are out 'sick' today. They'd be all over that kid just because the girls looked at him.'_

———————————————————————

As the school day went by, Izuku felt more and more comfortable in his new environment. Not once had he seen or heard anything about quirks.

To make things even better, he was going on a date! A date! He could hardly believe it. Before that, he had to head home and make himself look good for his date.

As he walked home, he decided to think about his first day in Kuoh.

_'Nobody called me a 'Quirkless loser' or 'Deku'. I guess this is better after all. I don't think moving was a bad idea. Thanks, Mom.'_

As he opened the door and stepped into his home, he called out to his mother. "Mom, I'm home!"

Inko came rushing to the door to greet her son. "Izuku! How was school? Are the students there nice? Did anybody bully you?"

Izuku spoke without hesitation. "My day went great. Everyone there is quite nice! A-And I'm even going on a d-date in a bit!" He blushed as he said that last part.

Inko was stunned when she heard this. She even started crying tears of joy. "My boy's already got a girlfriend, and he hasn't even been here for a week! You really are growing up so fast!"

"Y-Yeah."

"Here's some money. Be safe! Bye!"

Izuku waved to his mother as he walked out the door. "See you later."

———————————————————————

_'Where is he? He should be here any second now.'_

Yuuma was getting impatient while waiting for Izuku to show up. She conveniently forgot to tell him what time their date would begin at.

"Y-Yuuma! Sorry I'm late! D-Did I make you wait t-too long?"

"No, in fact I just got here."

Izuku was relieved. "G-Good. So... w-what would you like to do?"

Yuuma had a few ideas in mind. "Come with me, I know what to do!"

Izuku was not prepared for her to grab his hand. Not only was he on a date with a pretty girl, but that pretty girl was also holding his hand!

Two hours of fun passed by, and now the couple was sitting on a bench in front of a large water fountain. Yuuma suddenly stood up, and looked at Izuku.

"Izuku, I've got a question for you."

"S-Sure, Yuuma. A-Ask away."

_'He's cute as hell, and really innocent too. I shouldn't do this, but I know I have to.'_

Yuuma leaned in and whispered in Izuku's ear

"Will you die for me?"

———————————————————————

_'Hold on, Midoriya! I'm coming! Just sit tight!' _

Akeno was horrified when she learned of that Fallen Angel's plot to kill her new green-haired friend. Rias had told her as soon as she found out, and she wasted no time searching for Izuku. Unfortunately, Rias had more important things to do, but Akeno had time to look for him.

———————————————————————

"W-What? I don't think I heard you c-correctly."

Yuuma reluctantly repeated her question. "Will you die for me, Izuku?"

Izuku was very confused. Why was she asking him something like this? He then realized he asked that question out loud.

"You see, Izuku, you've got a very dangerous Sacred Gear inside of you. Exterminating you will only make things safer."

_'Sacred Gear? What is she talking about? How would my death make things safer? Safer for who?'_

Suddenly, Yuuma's clothes came off, and her body was then covered by a very skimpy black outfit. Black, feathery wings sprouted from her back.

Izuku's mind was racing. He was too confused to be flustered. _'What? Is this some kind of Quirk?' _

He instinctively reached for his notebook, only to realize he left it at home.

A bright red spear materialized in Yuuma's hand

"Now DI-

**"NOT SO FAST!"**

Yuuma was struck by a bolt of lighting and sent flying into a tree.

Izuku looked in the direction the lighting came from, and saw a familiar face. "H-Himejima!"

"MIDORIYA!" Akeno quickly ran over to the boy and tightly hugged him. "Are you alright?! Did she injure you?!"

Now he was even more confused. What was she doing here? Was the lightning hers? If so, was that her Quirk?

"N-No, I'm fine. W-What's going on?"

Akeno had a stern look on her face as she looked in Yuuma's direction. "Hold on. You'll know when this is over. I'll protect you, Midoriya."

Akeno shot more lighting from her hands, causing Yuuma to writhe in pain.

"Alright! Alright! I give up! Just stop shocking me!"

Akeno looked disappointed for some reason. "You're quitting already? How pathetic."

Yuuma was angry. She'd never been humiliated this badly before. "This isn't over, you hear me?! One day I'll be stronger than you, then we'll see who's the pathetic one!" With that, she flew into the night, leaving behind some black feathers.

Akeno approached Izuku, and hugged him again. "Oh, Midoriya. I'm so glad you're safe!"

Izuku's face was in contact with her chest, but his mind was elsewhere.

_'What... what just happened?' _

After several minutes, Akeno let Izuku go, and a strange red circle appeared on the ground.

Rias Gremory then appeared and addressed the people that stood before her.

"Akeno. Midoriya. You ready to go?"

Was there an end to all this confusion? "Go? G-Go where?"

"Don't worry, I will explain everything soon. Just step into the circle, please."

Izuku nervously stepped into the circle, and the three students were engulfed by a bright light.

———————————————————————

WOO! Chapter 3 done! Betcha didn't think I'd change the Yuuma thing like that! Even many good fanfics never change that, and always have Issei or whoever else get killed.

Oh yeah, one reviewer said that I shouldn't follow the DxD anime. That's like, your opinion, man. Not to be rude or anything, but I'm not gonna read the LN just for the sake of writing a more "accurate" fanfic. I'm only familiar with the anime and that's why I will follow the events of the anime.


	4. Chapter 4

When the light faded, Izuku and the girls were in a dimly lit room.

"Um, w-what's going on? W-Where are we?"

Rias looked at the boy with a small smile on her face. "This is the Occult Research Club's room. That, however, is besides the point. There's something I need to ask you."

Izuku looked up at Rias. "W-What is it?"

"Midoriya Izuku, do you believe in the supernatural?"

Izuku thought about his answer for a bit before opening his mouth. "S-Somewhat. I like to believe that there's some kind of g-god out there."

_'If there is a god, he must dislike me.' _

Rias looked pleased by his answer. "What if I told you that it's all real? That there are real gods, devils, and everything else?"

Izuku had a quizzical look on his face. "W-What are you getting at?"

Rias and Akeno looked at each other, as if they were thinking the same thing. Both of the girls stepped away from Izuku. Suddenly, black bat-like wings emerged from their backs.

The look on Izuku's face was a mix of horror and curiosity as he stepped backwards.

Akeno felt guilty. "Please don't be afraid, Midoriya. We won't hurt you."

"A-Alright. J-Just tell me what's g-going on, please!"

Rias looked at Izuku. "Sure. You see, Akeno and I are devils."

_'This is going to take a while, isn't it?'_

_———————————————————————_

"With all that said, do you wish to become a devil like us?"

Izuku let out a small gasp. "I-I can become a d-devil? B-But how?"

Rias smiled as she took out a box of chess pieces. After another explanation, Izuku was a bit more open to the idea of being a devil.

"Now, let me ask you again. Would you like to become a devil?"

Akeno was hoping he'd accept. _'Please say yes! Please say yes! Please say yes!'_

"Alright. I-I'll do it."

Akeno internally cheered, and Rias smiled at Izuku.

"Alright, I need you to lie down for this."

Rias took out a pawn and placed it on Izuku's chest, as a red circle formed under him.

"I, Rias Gremory, order you, Midoriya Izuku, to become my Pawn."

Nothing happened.

"Huh?" Rias was surprised. This never happened with anyone. She quickly reached for another pawn and placed it on Izuku's chest.

Still nothing. Just what was going on?

Rias placed all of her pawns on his chest. Only then did Izuku absorb them and become a devil. As he stood up, he immediately felt light-headed.

"I recommend that you rest fo-

Izuku didn't hear the rest of what Rias was saying, because he fainted after two seconds.

———————————————————————

Izuku woke up and was greeted by his room.

_'Huh? Was all of that devil stuff just a dream? It had to have been. There's no way any of that rea-_

Izuku's train of thought crashed as he felt something wrapped around his upper body. Only then did he notice he was naked. He was not prepared for what he'd notice next.

Wrapped around him were the arms of none other than Rias Gremory, and she too was naked.

"You're finally awake. You know, you're awfully cute when you're sleeping."

Izuku's face turned bright red. "G-Gremory! W-Why are you in b-bed with me, n-n-naked?!"

Rias had a slight smile on her face. "I had to make sure your body wasn't overwhelmed by the power you received, and this was the only way."

"O-Okay, but w-we should get up now."

Rias frowned. "Already? We don't have school today. Can't we cuddle some more?"

Izuku was still blushing very intensely. "I-I'm sorry, but this is r-really embarrassing for m-me!"

"Oh, fine. If you want, I'll turn around while you get dressed."

Izuku reached for his clothes. "P-Please do."

After he got dressed, a magic circle appeared on the floor of his room. Akeno appeared and she immediately pulled Izuku into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're a devil now! I hated hiding everything from you!"

"Can't... breathe..."

"Sorry! I got carried away!"

Rias stood up. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Akeno smiled. _'Now's my chance!'_

With a slight blush on her face, she looked down at Izuku. "Um, if you want, we can call each other by our first names."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, Izuku."

Izuku felt like his face was burning. "A-A-Akeno."

Rias came back into the room. "Alright, Midoriya, it's time to introduce you to your fellow devils."

A magic circle formed on the floor, and the three devils disappeared.

———————————————————————

The trio was back in the Occult Research Club's room, though there were two people waiting for them.

To the left was a blonde boy named Yuuto Kiba, commonly referred to as the 'Prince of Kuoh Academy'.

To the right stood a short white-haired girl named Toujou Koneko.

Kiba spoke first. "You must be Midoriya Izuku. Welcome to the club! Though in reality, the ORC is just a front for all the devil stuff."

_'Makes sense. It'd be bad if people found out about devils.'_

Koneko had little to say. "What he said. Welcome."

"U-Um, I'll try my b-best to be a good d-devil!"

_'Adorable!', _Akeno thought to herself.

Rias prepared a magic circle as she looked at Izuku. "I think you've endured enough surprises for today, Midoriya. You can head home. Tomorrow I'll tell you about your Sacred Gear"

"Yes." Izuku stepped into the circle and he was sent to his house.

———————————————————————

"Mom, I'm home!"

Izuku's mother greeted him with a smile. "That Gremory girl is really something, huh?"

"Huh?"

———————————————————————

I didn't feel like writing it out, but Rias "convinced" Inko to allow her to bring Izuku with her. I also didn't write out the explanation about all the devil stuff. Yeah, I'm lazy. I'm sure you guys have read other similar fics so you already know.

I know it seems like Rias and Izuku will get together, but trust me, It'll definitely be him and Akeno! As for whether there will be a harem or not, you'll have to wait and see. The answer might surprise you!

Also, I don't really know if I want to have Issei be part of the peerage or just a side character along with the other members of the Perverted Trio. I'll decide soon, though.


	5. Chapter 5

_'Sacred Gear, huh? I guess I'll find out later...'_

Izuku walked to school accompanied by Rias and the rest of her peerage.

Issei saw this and had only one thing on his mind as he ran into the school.

_'My worst fears have been realized! I need to tell Matsuda and Motohama immediately!'_

_———————————————————————_

"Hey, new kid. Could I interest you in some DVD PO-

Matsuda, a boy with shaved hair, was interrupted by a karate chop to the back. Behind him stood Murayama, a brown-haired girl with an angry expression.

"Do _not_ try to 'convert' Midoriya, he's nothing like you."

Izuku didn't understand what was going on. "Huh?"

Murayama relaxed and turned to Izuku. "Don't worry, just ignore him."

"O-Okay."

Izuku took out his supplies and prepared for another day of learning.

———————————————————————

"You ready to go?"

"Y-Yeah."

Akeno was extremely happy. She got to walk Izuku to the clubroom _and_ she go to hold his hand while doing so. She didn't care what anyone else thought of that.

"Oh my god, Midoriya and Himejima are holding hands! Has the world gone mad?"

"Damn, you work fast, kid!"

"Oh man, I wanted to hold his hand!"

Izuku wasn't very comfortable with all the attention he was getting, but he felt safe with Akeno.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the clubroom.

Rias spoke as soon as they entered. "Hello, Midoriya. Are you ready to learn about your Sacred Gear?"

Izuku nodded.

"Now, think of the most powerful being ever and extend your arm."

"Got it."

Izuku threw his arm forward as he thought of the number one hero, _'ALL MIGHT!_'

Suddenly, Izuku's forearm was covered by a red gauntlet, with yellow spikes and a green jewel.

Rias was surprised. She knew Izuku had a Sacred Gear, but this?! She never thought that she'd meet the Red Dragon Emperor.

"Wow, it's the Boosted Gear! I've never seen this before! That's amazing, Midoriya!"

Izuku wasn't used to being praised. "R-Really?"

"Yeah, and it's crazy powerful, too. This allows you to double your power every ten seconds."

Izuku quickly figured out how to put it away. "W-Wow, this will take some g-getting used to."

"It sure will, though I'm planning to have all of us train soon. Akeno, could you bring Midoriya home, please?"

Akeno was maybe a bit too enthusiastic about it. "Yes! With pleasure!"

She took Izuku's hand as he stepped into the magic circle, and the two of them disappeared.

———————————————————————

Now that Izuku and Akeno were alone, Akeno wasted no time and pulled him into a hug. The boy was blushing like crazy.

"A-A-Akeno?"

Now Akeno was blushing. "Hey, Izuku. There's something I've been meaning to tell you. The reason why I'm always like this, always hugging you and holding your hand, it's just that... well... you see, I've actually known you for a while."

Izuku looked up in confusion. "Huh?"

"I went to the same middle school as you for a bit, though I graduated before you. I never got to interact with you because you always went home as soon as you could. It pained me to watch you get bullied all the time. I really wanted to protect you, but I would've had to use my devil powers, and we both know that wouldn't have been good."

Izuku's blush slightly faded as Akeno said more. "R-Right."

His blush came back with a vengeance when he heard what Akeno said next.

"I guess it really was love at first sight."

"Eh?"

Akeno's blush deepened as she looked Izuku in the eye. "Yeah. What I mean by all this is that I love you. I really do, with all my heart."

Izuku wouldn't admit this, but he had a crush on Akeno. It was also love at first sight in his case, though he was too shy to show it. Fortunately for him, Akeno prefers shy boys.

"R-Really? Y-You mean it?"

Akeno leaned closer to him, and their faces were inches apart. "Absolutely. I'll be with you forever. I'll always protect you."

With nothing left to say, she cupped Izuku's cheeks as they shared their first kiss.

———————————————————————

Inko Midoriya heard everything as she stood outside Izuku's room, and she was trying her hardest to fight back the tears of joy.

_'That girl is PERFECT! Cherish her, Izuku!'_

———————————————————————

Well, it looks like Izuku and Akeno finally found the love of a lifetime. (hooray for references!) I know it's rushed, but I just couldn't wait! I hate when it's super slow.

I've decided that Issei will not become a devil. HOWEVER, he may or may not befriend Izuku.

One reviewer said that I should have Bakugo fail the UA exam and get sent to Kuoh. That's honestly a really interesting idea and I'll definitely think about that.

I know the middle school thing was super corny, but that's the best I could think of. Akeno is a year or two older than Izuku here, by the way.

At this point, Izuku doesn't really care that much for heroes anymore. He doesn't hate them or anything, but he isn't a fanboy anymore. He's just sort of an All Might fan, I guess.

If you couldn't tell, Matsuda was gonna offer Izuku porn, though Izuku didn't need to know that.

In chapter 1, Akeno didn't know Izuku's name or that he was Quirkless. She still saw him get bullied a lot in the past, though.


	6. Chapter 6

Izuku didn't have anything to do after school today, so he decided to go for a walk. He was stopped when he felt something hit him. He looked down and saw a girl with long blond hair and green eyes.

"Um, s-sorry about that! I d-didn't mean to bump into y-you like that!"

"N-No, I should've been paying attention!"

The girl stood up, revealing that she was roughly the same height as Izuku. She was wearing what looked like the outfit of a nun.

_'A nun? After all, being near her is giving me an odd feeling.' _

The girl spoke up. "Um, if it's not too much trouble, c-could you lead me to the church? I was recently appointed as a nun."

Izuku had a bad feeling about this, but he enjoyed helping others. "S-Sure! Just f-follow me."

The girl looked at Izuku with a smile. "So, what's your name?"

Izuku was blushing. Despite having a girlfriend, he was still super shy around girls. "O-Oh, my name is M-Midoriya Izuku. W-What's yours?"

"M-My name is Argento Asia."

The two walked in silence for a bit, before Asia spoke again. "I'm so glad I met such a nice person like you! This must be the work of God."

Izuku was hit with a strange feeling when he noticed the cross around Asia's neck. "Um, r-right!"

The two were interrupted when they heard a child crying.

Asia saw a boy sitting on the ground, with a scrape on his knee, and she ran to comfort him. "Don't cry, it's just a scrape."

Asia's hands were above the boy's knee as they were surrounded by a green aura. The boy's scrape slowly disappeared. Izuku was surprised, and he wished he brought his notebook with him.

As the two continued walking, Izuku was curious. "A-Argento, is that your Quirk?"

Asia was quick to answer. "No, this is different. This is a divine power granted by God." She suddenly had a sad expression as she lowered her voice. "Yes, a wonderful power."

Upon seeing the church, Asia perked up. "Oh! That must be it!"

Izuku was a little concerned. "Y-Yeah, it's the only one in town."

Asia then looked at him. "Why don't you accompany me to the church? I'd like to return the favor!"

Izuku, remembering the weaknesses of devils, politely declined. "W-Well, I've got t-things to do, s-so I can't. S-Sorry!"

"Goodbye!" Asia turned around and headed for the church.

Izuku decided to head to the clubroom and pay Akeno a visit.

———————————————————————

A slap echoed through the room.

"What were you thinking? You could've gotten hurt, or even killed! Do _not_ do that again."

Izuku felt really guilty. He should've thought of that. He's a devil, after all.

Akeno hugged him from behind and rubbed his cheek. "It's alright, Izuku. She's just concerned. She wants you to stay safe."

"R-Right. I'm sorry, P-President. I just... I just w-wanted to do the right thing."

Rias felt slightly guilty now. She remembered that Izuku is the type to always help no matter what. "It's alright, just please don't endanger yourself like that. Now, let's get you started with contracts."

———————————————————————

After stepping in the circle, Izuku found himself in a house. He immediately noticed a dark liquid on the floor. Upon further inspection, it was blood.

"B-B-Blood?! What's going on?!"

"Punishment for the wicked." A white-haired man sat on the couch and spoke without facing Izuku. He then stuck his tongue out and looked at the green-haired boy with a wild expression. "Well, if it isn't a devil!"

The man bowed. "My name is Freed Sellzen, and I'm a priest who's part of an exorcist organization!"

Izuku stepped back. "A p-priest?!"

Freed had an evil smile on his face. "Well, I'm definitely not a piece of shit devil like you."

Izuku looked to his right and noticed the corpse of what looked like a man. "D-Did you do that?!"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. What's it to you?"

The boy backed up as Freed walked towards him.

"Oh? Is the little devil scared? Gonna run away like a coward?"

"M-Maybe I should g-get going and-

"NOPE! You aren't going anywhere, devil bastard! Getting rid of rats like you is my job!"

Freed pulled out a gun and a sword made of light. "I'll plunge this sword deep into your heart, and maybe put some bullets in your brain!"

The crazed exorcist lunged at Izuku, who narrowly avoided being cut by the sword. He then fired a shot which struck the boy's leg.

"You like that, you piece of trash?!"

Izuku simply looked at the man with a fearful expression as he summoned his Boosted Gear.

"How devilish! I love a good fight!"

"D-Don't come any closer! I-I'm warning you!"

The exorcist smile grew wider. "Oh? What are you gonna do? Hit me? I'd like to see you try, you little shi-

The man was interrupted by a scream as a familiar blonde nun walked into the room. "M-MIDORIYA!"

Freed's wicked smile slightly died down. "Asia, do you know this sinner? You should've brought him to me. I would've given him a _slow _and _painful _death!"

Asia was shocked. "T-This is-

"You see, Asia, this is our job. We exterminate godless pieces of trash all the time!"

Izuku looked at Asia, feeling guilty for lying to her. "S-Sorry, Argento. I-I'm a devil. I should've told you s-sooner."

Asia looked like she was about to cry. "M-Midoriya is..."

"I wasn't trying to f-fool you. I wanted to b-be your friend, but I understand that it's just not m-meant to be."

Freed looked disgusted. "Oh my, how _touching_." He then held his blade to Izuku's neck. "You ready, kid? Here it co-

He was interrupted by a table hitting him, causing him to lose his balance. "OUCH! What the hell was that for?! Don't you know how much I paid for-

"Can it, altar boy."

Izuku looked up and noticed his friends. _'I'm saved!'_

_"_The hell did you call me, you stupid loli?!"

As always, Koneko had a neutral expression. "Altar boy. Want me to say it louder?"

"Nope, I heard you. Now, if you'll just let me exterminate this devil right here, I can-

Freed was interrupted yet again, this time by a bolt of lightning.

"Would you cut that out?! I'm trying to- huh? Where'd he go?"

The exorcist looked in the direction of the devils and saw that Izuku was now with them. He lunged at them with his sword, but was intercepted by Kiba. "You devils have a swordsman? This ought to be fun."

"Well, sorry to ruin your fun, but we can't stay for long. The boy's with us."

Rias looked at Akeno. "Akeno, prepare a circle." The latter did so while giving Izuku a worried look.

"P-President! Let's t-take her with us!"

Rias frowned. "Sorry, Midoriya. Only members of my household can use this circle."

Izuku looked at the nun. "I'm sorry, Argento."

Asia looked back at him with a teary smile. "Goodbye, Midoriya."

The devils disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the exorcist and the nun alone.

———————————————————————

"Izuku! I was so worried! You were out for so long, I was so scared!"

The green-haired boy blushed as Akeno held him tightly. "I-I'm sorry for making you worry."

Feeling relieved, she kissed his forehead "I'm just glad you're safe."

Rias cleared her throat. "No, it's my fault. I sent you to that house without knowing anything. I should be the one apologizing."

The room was silent for a bit, but then Izuku spoke up. "P-President, what should we do about Argento?"

Rias sighed. "Normally, I would tell you to forget about her, but I can tell that you're hell-bent on saving her. I'd be a bad master if I ignored the desires of my servants."

Izuku perked up. "R-Really? T-Thanks, President!"

Rias softly giggled at Izuku's cuteness.

_'Now, if only I could do something about the engagement.' _

_———————————————————————_

That was longer than I expected. That's a good thing, though! I'm aware that this story has been quite rushed so far, so I'm trying to get better at pacing. Believe me, I _am_ trying!

I'm following the canon, but that's only because I don't trust myself to come up with original plots, settings, etc. and not have it suck. Keep in mind that I'm a newbie and not a veteran author.

Well, that's all for now. Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

After school, Izuku wasted no time searching for Asia. He was worried sick. He had been searching for around an hour and he was ready to give up, but then he heard a familiar soft voice.

"Midoriya?"

The boy quickly turned around. It was Asia! "A-Argento! Hello!"

The nun smiled, happy to see the boy again. "Hi! Um, if it's alright, can we, hang out for a b-bit?"

"T-That'd be n-nice." _'Man, I need to work on that stutter!'_

Asia beamed as she grabbed Izuku's hand. "Great! Let's go!"

Izuku didn't expect her to be so bold, but he didn't mind.

———————————————————————

After the fun, Izuku and Asia found themselves sitting on a bench. The nun noticed that the boy's leg was not fully healed, so she decided to use her Sacred Gear.

"W-Wow, Arge-

"Asia."

"Eh?"

Asia had a slight blush on her face. "I-I'd like you to call me Asia."

Now it was Izuku's turn to blush. "A-Asia it is, then! I-If you want, y-you can call me Izuku!"

Asia was happy. "Yeah!"

"A-As I was saying, that power of yours is amazing!"

Asia was surprised when she heard this. "R-Really? You think that?"

Asia looked somewhat sad, and Izuku noticed this. "W-What's wrong?"

"It's just that... as good as this power is, it's brought me a lot of sadness as well. You see, I first discovered this ability when I was young. I had somehow healed an injured dog. The church found out about this, and they made me their full-time healer. Many people came from all over the world and I was just so happy! I was so glad that I could help people like that."

Izuku then asked a question. "W-Wouldn't that be really awesome? Why would that bring you sadness?"

Asia then frowned as she continued telling her story. "Well, one day, I found a badly injured man, and I healed him. It turns out that he was a devil, and because of that, I was branded a heretic, and I was removed from the church."

_'She's a witch!'_

_'She healed that devil! She's evil!'_

"Fortunately, I was taken in by some fallen angels, and they've been nothing but kind to me."

As Asia finished telling her story, she looked at Izuku, and noticed that he was slightly tearing up.

"I-Izuku?"

"I'm fine, A-Asia. It's just that, I know what it's like to be an outcast because of something beyond your control. Y-You're not alone when it comes to experiencing that."

Asia was confused, but she didn't pry.

The boy then spoke again. "I-If you want, I can be your f-friend."

Asia was smiling again. "Yes. I'd love that!"

"Not happening." The two were caught off guard by a new voice.

They looked up and saw a woman with black, feathery wings and a skimpy, black outfit. Izuku's eyes widened. "Y-Yuuma!"

Asia was also surprised. "Raynare!"

The fallen angel paused for a moment when she saw who was with her nun friend. "I-Izuku?!" Upon seeing the green-haired boy, she felt a wave of guilt. "Look, Izuku. I'm really sorry! Can we just... start over?"

Izuku was now looking down, his teeth clenched as his hair covered his eyes. "I... I don't know. Raynare, is it? I don't know if I can f-forgive you. When you took me on that d-date, I finally felt loved. I-I guess it was just a lie, though."

The boy then smiled. "D-Despite that, I've been able to find true l-love. I'll admit that I had my d-doubts at first, but she was quick to let me k-know it's all real."

He then looked up at Raynare. "E-Enough of that. Why are you here?"

"I'm here for that nun." She then looked at Asia. "You can't run forever. You are coming back to the church, whether you like it or not."

Asia cast an apologetic look at her new friend. "S-Sorry. I actually ran away from the church."

_'I don't blame her. I wouldn't want to be near people like that either.'_

Raynare summoned a spear of light. "Izuku. If you stand in my way, I really will kill you this time!"

The boy summoned his Boosted Gear. "Asia doesn't want to go with you!"

"Really? A Twice Critical? That's all? They told me you had a dangerous Sacred Gear! All that thing can do is double your power, but zero times two is still zero! Now hand over Asia and get out of here."

"I won't! A-After all, what kind of a friend can't stick up for anyone?" Izuku then looked at the gauntlet on his arm. "Help me out, here! Do something!"

**[BOOST!]**

_'Woah! Power is spreading throughout my body! This is incredible!'_

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw that he was hit with a spear of light.

"Izuku!" Asia quickly rushed to heal him.

"I'll make things easy. If you come with me, I won't kill Izuku. Deal?"

Asia hesitated for a bit, before reluctantly accepting. "A-Alright! I'll go! Just spare him!"

Raynare smiled evilly. "Good girl. You won't have to feel any pain or sadness after the ritual tonight."

The nun and the fallen angel left Izuku to bleed out as his vision faded to black.

———————————————————————

Izuku woke up in his room once more, though he felt something pressed up against his back, and he noticed he was naked. He was relieved to see his girlfriend, as embarrassing as his current situation was.

Akeno had been waiting for him to wake up. "Izuku! You had this big hole in your stomach and... I thought you were gonna die! I was able to heal you, though!"

"S-Sorry. I found Asia, but I ran into that fallen angel, and things got ugly."

"It's alright. Hey, you wanna stay like this for a bit longer? We've got time."

Izuku was embarrassed, but he secretly enjoyed this. "Y-Yeah."

She playfully kissed his neck. "You're so cute."

———————————————————————

Things are escalating, so naturally I'd throw in some fluff at the end. One of these days I'll write a story that's purely fluff, though not today.

As you know, Raynare felt quite guilty about attempting to kill Izuku. Her fate might surprise some of you.

'Till next time!


	8. Chapter 8

"This is so boring! Why do I have to stand guard?"

A young girl sat on a tree branch. This was Mittelt, a fallen angel who was part of Raynare's group. She had blue eyes and blonde hair, which was styled into twintails. She wore a black dress with white frills and a large black bow.

The girl's attention was grabbed by a glowing red light. She looked down and saw a familiar red circle on the ground. "Well, look who's here!" She then jumped down to greet Rias and Akeno, who had just emerged from the circle. "People call me the fallen angel Mittelt!"

"Oh my, how courteous!"

"My servant sensed your presence. You must be scared of us."

Mittelt had a smug grin. "Nah, it's just that we don't want some lousy devils interrupting us!"

Akeno was happy to reply. "Well, sorry, but our friends are in the church right now!"

The fallen angel was taken aback. "What?! Are you for real?!"

"Yep! They just walked through the front door!"

Mittelt then turned her back to the two devils before going on a short rant. "Damn it! They told me you'd all be sneaking in through the back! Those idiots! Well, I guess it doesn't matter, since I'll be taking you down regardless!"

She then faced the devils again. "After all, you two are the only ones who even have a chance of stopping us. Thanks for coming all the way out here, though!"

Rias then spoke. "It doesn't matter."

Mittelt paused. "Eh?"

"My servants are strong. They don't need my help. I'm just here as backup in case things get ugly."

———————————————————————

Koneko hid behind a bush as she looked at the church. "So that's the place?"

Izuku nodded. "Yeah. I-I'm really glad you guys came with me."

Kiba smiled. "We're a team, it's what we do." His expression shifted to a more serious one as he lowered his voice. "And I'm not very fond of priests or fallen angels."

Izuku thought about asking him about that, but this was not the time. He then noticed the girl walking towards the church. "Huh? Koneko?"

"I think they know we're here. Let's just go in." She obliterated the doors with a single kick.

"What's the deal with you devils? You couldn't just knock first?"

The trio noticed none other than Freed Sellzen walking out from the shadows. "Never thought I'd see you again, green boy! You should really let me kill you this time. It'll be easier, I swear!"

Izuku raised his arm. "Sacred Gear!"

**[BOOST!] **

"Oh, we're bringing out the big toys today, huh?"

"J-Just tell us where Asia is."

Freed feigned sadness. "What? After you devils wounded my pride and hurt my feelings? Never!" His expression changed to that of a psychotic person. "I'm not going down without a fight!"

The priest revealed his weapons and fired his gun at Izuku, who dodged just in time. Koneko threw a table at him, but this time he was ready and sliced it in half. "Not falling for that one again, midget!"

Koneko's eyes narrowed. "Midget?" She wasted no time throwing more objects at him. Kiba tried to attack Freed from behind, but he saw it coming and raised his sword to block. "HA! You guys are idiots if you think these sneak attacks are gonna-

A strong punch to the stomach sent him flying into the wall. He looked up to see Izuku's arm extended. "You little shit!" He coughed before slowly standing up. "Hmph. You might've won against me now, but I'll definitely be stronger the next time we meet. By the way, that nun's in the basement. See ya!" The priest laughed as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The three devils looked at each other and nodded.

As they entered the basement, they were stunned by what they saw. Asia was chained to a large cross which was guarded by Raynare. "You just don't know when to quit, do you?"

"I... Izuku?"

"Asia! Let her go, Raynare!"

The fallen angel smiled wickedly. "Don't worry, I will, as soon as I'm done taking her Sacred Gear." The blonde nun screamed in pain.

"Stop it! Let her go! She doesn't deserve this!"

Raynare simply giggled, and Asia fell silent. She now had a vacant look on her face.

Izuku fought back tears. "N...No... A-Asia... no... ASIA!!!"

"Well, here's your reward for getting this far." Raynare snapped her fingers as Asia's chains disappeared, and her lifeless body fell into the green-haired boy's arms.

Now Izuku didn't bother trying not to cry. "A-Asia!" He then looked at Raynare with tears in his eyes. "Why? W-Why did you do this?"

Asia's rings were now in Raynare's hand. "I had to take these from her. These will seriously help us fallen angels out in the future!"

A new voice was heard. "Oh my, what's going on here?"

Izuku looked up. "Akeno!"

Akeno tightly hugged him. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

"N-No." He looked at the nun who was now lying on the floor. "Asia's the one who's hurt. Raynare took her S-Sacred Gear."

Rias walked towards the fallen angel with a stern expression. "So you're the one who played with the heart of my cute servant. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Raynare was now in her 'Yuuma' form. "Izuku! Help me! Don't let this devil kill me!"

The boy looked at his former 'girlfriend'. "Y-Yuuma?"

Akeno shouted. "Don't listen to her, Izuku! She's going to trick you again!"

Izuku thought for a moment before looking at his master. "President, I... I want you to spare her. She t-tricked me, but I think she d-deserves another chance. I'm sure than she can maybe... t-turn her life around."

Rias sighed. "Alright. Fallen Angel Raynare, you will not be killed. However, you shall still be punished. Your punishment will be living life as a normal human."

Raynare went pale. "What?! N-No! I don't wanna be a filthy human!"

Rias' hands glowed with demonic energy. "So you want to die?"

"Tch. Fine!" Raynare then lost her fallen angel powers and ran out of the church. Now all of the attention was focused on the blonde nun.

"P-President! Can you turn her into a d-devil?"

Rias held a Bishop piece. "I was already going to do it."

She placed the piece on Asia's chest as a magic circle formed under the nun. "Asia Argento. I command you to live once more as my Bishop."

The chess piece faded into her body, as she started breathing again.

"Don't worry, she's fine. She just has to rest. I think we all need some rest after this."

Everyone agreed as Rias formed a magic circle, and they all disappeared in the light.

———————————————————————

Izuku was in quite the predicament. His master and his girlfriend were both pressed against him in bed. "N-No offense, P-President, but why are y-you here?"

"Well, my adorable servant deserves a reward for saving that girl."

Akeno said nothing. She wasn't happy right now. President was interrupting her cuddle time with Izuku.

The boy was fairly embarrassed, but he at least managed to convince the girls to not be naked this time.

"Don't be so mad, Akeno. At least you get to share."

"Hmph."

"W-We can spend some t-time alone tomorrow, A-Akeno."

Looking at her boyfriend's cute face was the best way to completely eradicate any negative emotion she ever felt.

———————————————————————

...and Asia is saved, and Raynare walks the earth as a human. I considered having Raynare die, but Izuku's a forgiving guy.

Sorry for uploading this so late at night, but it took me a bit to finish it.

'Till next time!


	9. Chapter 9

As Izuku sat down and prepared for another day of school, he was stopped by the leader of the Perverted Trio, Issei Hyoudou. "Hey Midoriya, what's that on your neck?"

He looked down, and quickly blushed. "O-Oh, t-this is uh... y-you see, I...

Motohama adjusted his glasses as he examined the suspicious mark on Izuku's neck. "Woah! That's a kiss mark! You work fast, Midoriya!"

Issei and Matsuda were stunned upon hearing this, as they both cried out in jealousy.

"What?! Midoriya gettin' some action?! No way!"

"This can't be happening! I can't believe I'm still single!"

Izuku's blush only deepened. _'Action?! We haven't gone past kissing yet!'_

Matsuda slammed his hands on Izuku's desk. "What the hell?! "How'd _you_ get a girlfriend before any of us?!"

Murayama then spoke up. "Hmm, I don't know. Maybe it's because he's not a perverted beast like you guys!" _'And he's also super cute. Why does he have to be taken already?'_

Izuku was saved by the bell as the teacher walked in and began the lesson.

———————————————————————

Rias stood in front of her desk as her servants sat down. "Alright. Izuku and Asia, it's time for you to learn about familiars. Familiars are creatures that assist you with various things. Here's mine!" She held out her palm and a small, round bat creature appeared.

The two novice devils were amazed. Akeno then summoned hers. "Here's mine." Akeno's familiar was a tiny green humanoid creature with sharp teeth and small wings on its back.

"Here's Shiro." Koneko held an adorable white cat with golden eyes and a bell collar.

Kiba smiled apologetically. "Sorry, but my familiar needs some rest."

Rias nodded. "That's alright. Now, the forest is finally accessible today, so we should hurry in order to get familiars for Izuku and Asia."

Izuku looked lost. "The forest?"

Akeno quickly answered his question. "There's a special forest which contains all kinds of familiars. However, it's only open when there's a full moon, so we don't get many chances to enter."

The boy and the nun both nodded, as everyone stepped into the magic circle formed by Rias.

The devils were now in a dark forest under a red sky.

"Gotta catch 'em all!" An older man sat on a high-up tree branch, looking down at the young devils. "What's up? The name's Zatouji! I'll be your guide tonight! Just follow me!" He jumped down and led the devils through the forest.

Asia felt something on her shoulder. She looked over and saw a small, blue dragon with large eyes and little wings. Zatouji noticed this and proceeded to educate Asia. "Oh, it seems you've found one already. That's a Sprite Dragon! They're quite rare. Very lucky!"

Asia was now petting the dragon as it sat on her hand. "Hmm, I should call you Razuku. That way, I'll be reminded of Izuku whenever I see you!"

Izuku blushed as he heard this. "O-Oh, really? I-I think that's a great-

He stopped talking when he felt something wrap around his stomach. He was then pulled away from the group. Lightning surrounded Akeno's hands as she called out to him. The familiar master quickly jumped in front of her. "Woah, woah, woah! Wait a minute! I think I know what's going on here. Just wait a bit."

Izuku was now being held by the tendrils of a creature twice his size. This creature was green with small white eyes and had a long crocodile-like mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth. Its stomach had many holes in it, revealing some red-orange flesh underneath. The creature was surrounded by several tendrils which sported small mouths with sharp teeth.

Izuku was shaking in fear. "Uh, p-please don't eat me!"

The creature then proceeded to rub its face against. Izuku's cheek. Zatouji laughed. "She likes you, kid!"

The boy was confused. "Huh? She?"

The older man laughed again. "Yep! Her name's Biollante! I think she's some kind of plant monster. She might look like a ravenous killing machine, but she's actually very nice! She can be pretty playful, too."

The plant monster released Izuku, and he looked to Rias for approval. His master nodded. The ground under Biollante glowed. "A-Alright. In the name of Izuku Midoriya, I command you to b-be my familiar!"

Asia did the same for her new dragon friend. The devils were on their way out of the forest, when they suddenly heard Izuku cry out. Everyone looked in his direction, and they saw green slime all over his body.

Zatouji curiously looked at the slime. "Another familiar! I think this one is the Clothes-Eating Slime."

Izuku was horrified as he blushed intensely. "It eats c-clothes?!" He then tried to cover himself up as his clothes slowly dissolved. Akeno stared, giving her boyfriend a lecherous look while she had a nosebleed. All the others were blinded by the slime, so they were busy trying to regain their vision.

Izuku looked at Akeno. "A-Akeno, p-please help!"

The girl was pulled from her lustful thoughts when she heard him calling out to her. She used her lighting to destroy every last bit of the slime.

Unfortunately for Izuku, the slime had stripped him down to his underwear. However, Rias quickly used her magic to restore his clothes.

As the devils exited the forest, Akeno had one thing on her mind.

_'Cute tighty whities!' _

_———————————————————————_

And now, the two newest devils have their familiars. I obviously had to change Rassei's name since part of that name came from "Issei". I thought about potential familiars for Izuku, and Biollante really fit since they're both green. Biollante is such an underrated kaiju, by the way. Well she's not really a kaiju in this fic, but you know what I mean.

I decided to have Izuku as the victim of the slime rather than the girls, since I've never read a fic that includes this scene and doesn't have the girls as the slime's target.

I checked the wiki to find out what Kiba's familiar is, but there's hardly any info on it, so I just didn't bother.

'Till next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Izuku really wanted to go to school today, but there was just one problem. He was sick and he had to stay in bed. He sighed. "So much for perfect attendance."

Inko reassured her son. "It's alright, Izuku. It's just one day, it's not like you're out for a week. I need to go to work, but I let Akeno know about this, so she'll be over soon. Bye!"

The boy coughed before waving goodbye. "See you later!"

_'Of all the days to get sick, why today? I think there's a test today. Oh well, I can make it up tomorrow, I guess.' _

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard footsteps. Before he could react, he felt something crash into him. "Izuku! I was so worried when I heard you were sick! Are you alright?!"

He looked up to see the face of his girlfriend. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I-I just need to rest."

Akeno was relieved. She then took out a bowl of soup and a spoon. "Say 'aah'!"

Izuku blushed as he opened his mouth. "Aah!" He was somewhat embarrassed, but he was glad Akeno cared for him this much. "T-This is really good, Akeno! Did you make this?"

She felt really happy when he praised her. "I sure did! I'm glad you like it!"

Izuku was quite hungry, so he finished the bowl in a few minutes. Akeno wiped some leftover soup off of his face. He then had a guilty look on his face. "Um, Akeno, I-I'm really sorry you had to m-miss school to do this."

Akeno stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. "No, it's fine. I like this way more than school."

———————————————————————

Izuku was blushing deeply. Him and his girlfriend were in the bath together, and he was sitting on her lap. Of course, this meant being naked. "A-Akeno, do we have to t-take a bath t-together?"

She had a big smile on her face as she rubbed soap into Izuku's hair. "Well, we don't have to, but this is something I've always wanted to try with you. If it makes you feel better, I won't peek."

The boy had to resist moaning as she slowly caressed his chest and his back. Akeno softly giggled and kissed his cheek. "I'll never get over how adorable you are."

Izuku was embarrassed, but he liked this. He liked when Akeno would hold him, pet him, and kiss him.

"I l-love you, Akeno."

The girl felt her heart rate increase. Even though they've been dating for a while now, she would never, ever get tired of hearing that. She hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Izuku. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

After the two were done bathing, they headed back to Izuku's room and put on their pajamas. Izuku was quite tired, so Akeno wasted no time getting in bed with him.

After a few hours, Inko came home from work. She decided to check on Izuku, and she was greeted by the most adorable thing she ever saw. Akeno was holding Izuku as he was hugging her, and his face was resting on her chest. Inko took a picture and silently walked out of the room.

_'I need to send this to Mitsuki!' _

_———————————————————————_

_'God damn it! Why the hell do I have to go to this shithole?! I was the best one in that test! I deserved to get in more than anybody else!'_

Katsuki Bakugo was not happy at all. He tried as hard as he could in the U.A. Entrance Exam, but he failed for some reason.

Mitsuki Bakugo was growing impatient and shouted for her son to get ready for school. "What the hell's taking so long?! You can't be late on your first day!"

Masaru Bakugo nodded in agreement. "Y-You should listen to your mother, son."

After thirty more seconds, the angry blonde boy finally came out of his room and headed to school without saying anything.

———————————————————————

Izuku was feeling much better today, so it was back to school for him. He heard they were getting a new student today, so he was pretty excited to see who it was.

The teacher called out for the student to introduce themself. Izuku was not prepared for what happened next.

"Yo. The name's Bakugo Katsuki. Don't get in my way."

Most of the students in the class didn't have to talk to him to know that they probably wouldn't like him.

"Seems like a real jerk."

"I can't stand those Quirked kids."

The teacher didn't hear those comments. "Alright. Bakugo, you'll be sitting behind Midoriya."

The two boys briefly looked at each other, and Katsuki glared at Izuku before taking his seat. Although he hated the green-haired boy, he didn't feel like causing a scene. He whispered one thing before remaining silent. "Meet me in the hallway, Deku."

After school, Izuku waited in the hallway for a few minutes. His former friend hadn't shown up yet, so he decided to think for a bit.

_'What is he doing here? I came here to get away from him! I don't know if I can deal with that anymore. Oh man... this is-_

"Alright, Deku. Explain. Just what the hell are you doing here?"

He looked up and saw the face of his former friend turned bully. "O-Oh, you see, I-

"Spill it. I don't have all day."

"I-I just... I-

The blonde boy grabbed Izuku by his shirt. "Will you just say it already?! You're wasting my time!"

"Oh, really? To me, it seems like you're wasting his time." Katsuki turned around to see Akeno behind him with a disapproving look on her face.

"The hell do you want? Can't you see-

Akeno didn't care about what he had to say. "Listen, if you come near my boyfriend again, you're gonna regret it. Am I clear?"

Katsuki let out a grunt and walked away. Izuku looked up at Akeno. "T-Thanks, that was really scary."

She hugged him and stroked his hair. "Please let me know if he keeps going after you. Always remember that I'll protect you. Want me to walk you home?"

Izuku nodded. "Yeah."

Akeno held his hand and led the blushing boy to his home. When the two arrived at his house, Inko was waiting for them. With a smile on her face, she looked at Akeno. "Hey, Akeno. I heard that you live alone. I know how close you and Izuku are, so you can live here if you want."

The girl had a large smile on her face. "That sounds wonderful! I'll live here!"

Izuku was also happy. "Y-Yeah, I'd like that."

Inko was beyond happy for her son. Moving was the best choice she made in a while.

———————————————————————

Writing comfy fluff chapters like this makes my heart feel good. There was a bit of conflict with Katsuki, but Akeno showed up just in time to protect her boy.

Sorry for not doing a chapter yesterday, I just got lazy and wanted a little break.

Today, July 15th, is Izuku's birthday. Happy birthday, you adorable hero!

'Till next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Izuku noticed that Rias didn't seem very happy today. "Hey P-President, is something wrong?"

Before she could answer, an orange magic circle formed on the floor. A loud bird screech was heard, and there was a new person in the room. "I've come to see you, my love."

This man was none other than Riser Phenex. He was tall, with short blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a burgundy blazer with matching pants and black dress shoes. He also wore a slightly unbuttoned white dress shirt, slightly showing off his chest.

Rias said nothing and just glared at the man. Izuku and Asia were both very confused, since they never saw this man before. The redhead reluctantly spoke. "This man is my fiancé, Riser Phenex."

Riser walked towards Rias. "That's right. You know, our parents decided to be quite nice, and they moved our marriage to a sooner date!"

He then tried to rub Rias' shoulder but she quickly slapped his hand away. He feigned offense. "Oh, don't be like that. You should be glad that our bloodlines get to stay pure."

She looked at him with an angry expression. "I don't care about that. I will only marry the one I love. You are nothing but a pathetic excuse for a man."

Riser then looked at Rias' peerage. "What a small peerage. I'm the pathetic one? Don't make me laugh. My peerage could crush yours in seconds."

He then snapped his fingers, and a large flame appeared. When the flame died, there were many girls standing behind him. Izuku hid behind Akeno when he noticed some of Riser's girls giving him lecherous looks.

Riser looked at his watch and decided to get to the point. "Since we disagree when it comes to marriage, we can settle it with a rating game. If you win, you won't marry me. If I win, you marry me, and I get full control of your peerage. Because I'm nice, I'll give you ten days to train. See you soon, my love!"

After he finished speaking, Riser and his peerage disappeared in a large flame. Rias looked at Izuku and Asia and informed them. "If you couldn't already tell, I hate that man and I do _not_ want to marry him. He's nothing but an arrogant playboy who has no respect for anyone."

The green-haired boy and the nun nodded. Izuku then spoke up. "He said we get ten days to t-train, right?"

Rias' expression softened. "Yeah. My family owns a vacation house in the mountains, so we'll go there for those ten days."

Asia was concerned. "Won't we miss school?"

The redhead smiled. "We will, but don't worry. I'll handle it. Now, we should head out. We can't waste any time."

Her servants all nodded in agreement. She formed a magic circle and they all stepped in. "Let's go!"

———————————————————————

The devils found themselves in front of a large mansion. Izuku was stunned. He'd never seen anything like this before. "P-President, your family owns this?"

"Yep! We don't use it much, so it's perfect for a secluded training area."

She then pointed to some luggage. "Izuku, Kiba, Koneko. You three are responsible for carrying the luggage. Think you can handle it?"

The trio nodded and immediately got to work. Kiba and Koneko had no trouble with their job, despite carrying such large bags. Izuku, however, was not doing so well. He could feel his legs shaking as his back hurt more and more. His vision slowly faded to black, and he heard his girlfriend calling his name as he lost consciousness.

———————————————————————

"You gave me quite a scare, Izuku."

The green-haired boy looked up and saw his master smiling at him. "I-I'm sorry, President. S-Sorry I couldn't carry the luggage."

Rias gently stroked his hair. "It's fine. It's my fault for overestimating your strength. I promise I'll go easier on you. You hit your head, so you should rest for longer."

Izuku was too tired to disagree, so he fell asleep.

Later, the devils were gathered in the dining room. Tonight, dinner was being made by Akeno and Asia. Izuku patiently yet eagerly awaited to taste more of Akeno's cooking. When the food came out, he could feel his mouth watering.

He took a bite of the food, and it felt like he was in culinary heaven. "A-Akeno, this is amazing! Y-you did a great job as well, Asia!" Both girls blushed when they received this praise.

After a delicious meal, Rias spoke up. "I think it's about time for us to take a bath. Hey, Izuku. You should come in the bath with us. What do you think, girls?"

"Yes! Absolutely!"

"T-That's fine."

"I don't really care."

Izuku deeply blushed. There was no way he was getting out of this. He flashed Kiba an apologetic look before following the girls to their bath.

———————————————————————

Izuku could handle taking a bath with just Akeno, but now he was in the bath with all the other girls as well. Fortunately, it was a large hot spring, but he was still quite embarrassed.

"Akeno, even though we're devils, you shouldn't be too greedy. You've been holding onto Izuku the whole time."

"You might be our master, but I'm his girlfriend."

To make matters worse, Rias and Akeno were fighting over him. Rias grabbed his hand and placed in on her chest, causing his face to turn bright red. "P-P-Preside-

Akeno cut him off by kissing him on the lips while looking Rias dead in the eye.

Their little war carried on for longer, but then they realized that Izuku had fainted. The two girls looked at each other and decided to end this battle.

———————————————————————

Izuku woke up and saw that it was nighttime. He looked around, and found himself in a small bedroom.

"Hey, sleepyhead." He looked to the left and saw his girlfriend beside him in bed. "H-How long was I out for?"

"You weren't out for too long, it was only an hour." Akeno's expression changed to a guilty one. "Look, I'm really sorry for going overboard like that. I just got super jealous and I didn't want President touching you like I do."

Izuku shyly smiled. "I-It's alright. To be honest, I liked it when you k-kissed me like t-that."

Akeno cupped his cheek. "Really? If you want, we can keep going. We've got plenty of time."

The boy blushed. "U-Um, t-that would be n-nice."

"I'm so glad I met you."

———————————————————————

And now we're getting ready for the fight against everyone's least favorite grilled chicken. Well, maybe not _everyone's _least favorite, but I know that I hate him.

Rias gets more aggressive, and Akeno fights to keep what is (rightfully) hers! As you can tell by that last scene, the thunder priestess clearly has the upper hand in this war.

'Till next time!


	12. Chapter 12

Izuku opened his eyes and was met with fire. Nothing but fire as far as the eye could see. _'Oh man, where am I?'_

He was caught off guard when a booming voice answered his question. **"We're in your dream."**

He looked up and saw a large red dragon towering over him. Almost immediately, he backed up. **"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you, kid! I just wanna chat!"**

The boy finally responded. "W-Who are you?"

The dragon somehow spoke without moving its mouth. **"I am Ddraig. I am the dragon that lives inside your Sacred Gear."**

Izuku was shocked to hear that. "Y-You mean you've been inside my S-Sacred Gear?!"

**"Yep! I wonder why it took me so long to finally reach you, though. You know, I've been trying to talk to you for years!"**

The green-haired boy was quite surprised. "Huh? Y-You've been trying to t-talk to me for _years_?"

Ddraig walked slightly closer to him. **"Yeah. It seems like you've finally awakened your Sacred Gear. Now that I'm able to talk to you, you can be more powerful than you've ever imagined. Like, extremely powerful!"**

Izuku then woke up and saw that he was in his room at the mansion. He saw his sleeping girlfriend next to him and he smiled.

**_'You've got a hell of a fight against that Phenex guy soon.'_**

_'Wait, are you talking to me in my head?'_

_**'Yeah. It's a lot more convenient since it won't look like you're talking to your hand.'**_

_'I see. And yeah, I'm pretty nervous about that fight. I've been training really hard, though. I won't let President down.'_

**_'I like that attitude of yours. You can do it. Alright, I'm going to sleep now.'_**

_'Talk to you later.'_

After the mental discussion, Izuku noticed Akeno waking up. "G-Good morning, Akeno!"

She instinctively kissed him on the lips. "Morning, cutie. Today's the big day. You ready?"

Izuku had a serious look on his face now. "Yeah. I-I'm super nervous, but I'll t-try my best."

He was taken by surprise when Akeno kissed his cheek and reached her hand up his shirt, making him blush. "If we win, then maybe we can take our relationship a bit further, hmm?"

The boy's blush shifted into maximum overdrive. "W-Well I, uh, I-I uh...

She was prevented from seducing him more when they heard someone knocking on the door. "Izuku and Akeno, get ready. We'll be heading out soon."

"Y-Yes, President."

Akeno pouted. She knew they needed to go soon, but she wanted to spend some more time with her Izuku.

———————————————————————

Rias and her servants were now inside their room in the school. Izuku noticed this and voiced his concerns. "President, wouldn't it be d-dangerous to have the Rating Game in the school?"

Rias had a confident expression. "Don't worry. This is a perfect replica of the school. The actual school will be completely intact. Take a look outside."

He looked outside and noticed that the sky was glowing various shades of green. Kiba quickly spoke up. "We're in another universe right now."

A new voice was heard, seemingly coming from some kind of loudspeaker. "Both groups have been teleported to their bases. Rias' team is in the Occult Research Club room in the old school building. Riser's team is in the principal's office in the new school building. Pawns can be promoted when they invade the enemy's school building."

Izuku listened closely. "So, I can p-promote myself when I enter the new school building?"

Rias nodded. "Yes, though it won't be easy. You said you had a plan for us, right? Let's hear it."

"R-Right."

After Izuku carefully explained his plan, all the others were feeling more confident. Everyone agreed that his plan was great. He now had a determined look on his face. "I know this won't be easy, but I'll d-do my best!"

———————————————————————

Izuku and Koneko were on their way to the gym. When they entered, they noticed that it was empty. The boy cautiously stepped forward, but he was stopped by Koneko shouting for him to dodge. He heard two new voices.

"Rip and tear!"

"We're gonna cut you to pieces!"

He jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being hit. When he looked back, he saw two short girls, Ile and Nel. Both of them had light green hair and were wearing white shirts with black shorts. What stuck out the most, however, was the large chainsaws they carried.

"Damn it! I can't believe we missed!"

"It's your fault! If we waited a bit longer we would-

**[BOOST!]**

The two girls stopped arguing and looked at Izuku.

Izuku had a somewhat nervous expression. "I-I'm really sorry for this, but we need to win!"

**[EXPLOSION!]**

Before the girls could react, they were struck with a large ball of energy. A voice echoed throughout the playing field. "Two of Riser's pawns have been eliminated."

Meanwhile, Koneko was having a one-on-one fight with Xuelan, Riser's rook. She had shoulder-length black hair with two Chinese-styled buns on the sides. She was wearing a dark blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash tied around her stomach, and black shoes.

Xuelan was a fast fighter, rapidly throwing punches and kicks. Koneko had a hard time landing hits on her, but she eventually landed enough hits to knock her down.

Earlier, Rias had put magic communication devices in her servants' ears. These would come in quite handy now. "Izuku, Koneko, get out of the gym right now!"

They did as they were told, and watched as the gym was blown to bits. The same voice from earlier made an announcement. "Riser's rook has been eliminated."

Akeno giggled as she looked at the wreckage. She then waved to her boyfriend. "Hey, Izuku! You did good in there! Keep up-

She was cut off by Yubelluna, Riser's queen. "So, you must be the thunder priestess I've heard so much about."

Yubelluna had long purple hair and she wore a lavender skirt with a blue shirt, which was covered by a white overcoat.

She looked down at Izuku and licked her lips. She then looked at Akeno with a smug expression. "My, that's a cute boy you've got there. When we win, maybe I should be nice and let you watch while I show him what a real woman can do. Oh, it would be so great to hear him crying for help while you're powerless!"

Yubelluna's mocking was cut short when Akeno stared at her intensely, while lightning formed around her hands. The purple-haired woman was then hit with enough lightning to kill a normal person ten times over.

"Riser's queen has been eliminated."

———————————————————————

Things were not looking very good on the roof of the school. Rias and Asia were up against Riser. Riser was able to heal away any damage he received, and Rias was getting exhausted.

"Giving up already, my love? I can stop now if you surrender. You know, surrending is-

Riser was interrupted by something biting down hard on his arm. "Ouch! What the hell is-

He felt something biting his other arm. He looked to both sides and saw green tendrils with sharp-toothed mouths. Rias and Asia were relieved. "Biollante!" Riser tried to fight back against the plant monster, but he felt weaker all of a sudden.

**[BOOST!]**

The readhead and the nun looked up to see Izuku in the air. Izuku landed in front of Riser and punched him in the chest as hard as he could. He then looked at Rias and shouted for her to attack. "President, now! Shoot him!"

Rias had a concerned expression. "But your familiar will be hurt!"

"It doesn't matter! I-It's just a Rating Game!"

After briefly hesitating, Rias shot at Riser with the strongest ball of energy she could form, and Izuku jumped out of the way just in time. "Riser Phenex has been eliminated. Rias Gremory is the winner!"

Without thinking, the redhead pulled Izuku into a deep kiss, and his eyes widened as his face turned almost as red as her hair.

"My hero!"

———————————————————————

"Hey, Izuku. When I said we'd take our relationship further, I meant it."

It was late at night, and Izuku was alone with Akeno in his room. He was blushing as Akeno was straddling him while he was lying on the bed. "I-I know, it's just... k-kind of embarrassing."

Akeno giggled as she removed his shirt. She slowly caressed his chest with her finger. "Your skin is so soft."

He blushed more intensely and instinctively looked away as Akeno took off her shirt. She looked at him with a smile. "You ready?"

Still looking away, he quietly replied. "B-Be gentle."

———————————————————————

Things are getting steamy. You can _definitely_ guess what happens next, but I'm not writing it out.

Riser is defeated with the help of Biollante's surprise attack! I wanted to come up with some way of weakening Riser, so I just thought of Biollante sucking the power out of him. It's kinda like Keizer Ghidorah sucking the energy out of Godzilla.

By the way, the next chapter will probably be the final one. I'm slowly losing my motivation to write but I don't wanna leave you guys hanging, so it'll be better to give it a proper ending.

'Till next time!


	13. 13

Izuku was feeling quite nervous to say the least. He had been Akeno's boyfriend for some time, but they never had time to go on a date. He was now waiting for Akeno to show up for said date.

"Hi, Izuku!"

He looked up when he heard Akeno's voice. She had her hair down, and she was wearing the most beautiful outfit he'd ever seen. He immediately blushed. "H-Hi, Akeno."

Without hesitating, she grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go!"

The couple began their date with a simple walk around the town, talking about whatever came to mind.

"S-So, that Rating Game was tough, huh?"

"Yeah, but we wouldn't have won if you weren't there."

Izuku blushed again. He still needed to get used to being praised. "N-No, I didn't do much. Y-You and President did all the work."

Akeno quickly fired back. "Nope! It was _your_ familiar who weakened Riser and it was _you _who hit him pretty hard. I only took out a few of his servants, and President just finished him off. You're more important than you think you are."

The pair continued to walk in silence for a bit until they saw a movie theater. They looked at each other and nodded before heading in. Izuku wanted to be nice and let Akeno choose what they watched, so she was looking through their options. She eventually decided on an older movie about a giant turtle who was apparently the guardian of the universe.

After getting their drinks, they headed into the theater, and Akeno insisted that Izuku sit on her lap.

———————————————————————

"W-Wow. That was... awesome."

"It sure was."

"I really liked the p-part where Gamera saved those people on the bridge."

Akeno couldn't help but find it adorable how her boyfriend was 'geeking out' over the movie they just saw. The two were interrupted by two people calling out.

"Hey, is that Midoriya?"

"I think it is. Midoriya, over here!"

Izuku looked at the source of the voices and saw two girls he used to know. He instinctively hid behind Akeno.

"Izuku, what's wrong? Who are they?"

"Um, I went to m-middle school with those g-girls. They were uh... n-not very nice to me."

Akeno then frowned as she looked back at the girls. "You two were bullying my Izuku?"

They raised their hands defensively. "Well, y-yeah, but we actually want to apologize!"

They both bowed. "We're sorry, Midoriya! We're sorry for being mean to you!"

After apologizing, they ran away. Akeno looked back at Izuku and tightly hugged him. "I know I've said this before, but I'll always protect you. You'll never have to go through anything like that ever again. I promise. You're not alone anymore."

She then smiled. "Hey, we've got some time left. Wanna go to that restaurant down the street?"

"I think your c-cooking is much better than that of any restaurant I've b-been to."

Akeno was beyond flattered. "Oh, Izuku! My cooking it is, then!"

The two headed home as they held hands, and Akeno was extremely happy.

———————————————————————

After a delicious meal, Izuku and Akeno decided to play some video games. They were currently playing an older fighting game. Izuku didn't play video games very much, but this was one he liked as a child. Akeno wasn't very experienced either, so it was a pretty equal match.

"You're really good at this."

"N-No, i'm just g-getting lucky."

"Nonsense. You have skill, I won't let you deny that."

In the game, a beetle monster with drills for hands fought against a pteranodon monster. The two monsters were quite large, as they were fighting in a city that looked small in comparison to them.

Izuku had the upper hand with the pteranodon. He hadn't played the game in years, so he hardly knew what he was doing, but he was a fast learner. After an intense battle, Izuku managed to win.

"Oh man, I lost! You're so good at this!"

Akeno moved close to Izuku and grabbed his arm. "Hmmm, I think you deserve a reward for being so skilled." With that, she kissed him on the lips for thirty seconds straight.

Izuku couldn't handle it, so he fainted.

———————————————————————

"Hey, you awake?"

"Y-Yeah. Sorry for p-passing out like that."

Once again, Izuku found himself in bed with Akeno.

"Now that you're awake, I have a question for you. What exactly was all the bullying like in middle school? I only ever saw it from a distance."

Izuki hesitated before answering her question. "I-It was awful. Each day I would go home with a new bruise, and I had to t-tell my mom that I tripped, or something. I felt so b-bad lying to her, but I d-didn't want her to worry."

Akeno was shocked. She had no idea why anyone would even _think _of hurting such a cute and innocent boy.

"I could handle t-that, though. What I couldn't handle was the words. I-I was always told that I'd n-never make it, that I was just a Quirkless loser that d-didn't know his place. The worst part was when K-Kacchan and his friends cornered me in the classroom, and he told me something that I'll a-always remember."

Izuku fought back tears as he remembered what happened next. "H-He told me that... if I wanted a quirk so badly, I should... I-I should jump off the roof, a-and hope I get reborn with one."

Akeno didn't think there was a word to express how shocked she was right now.

"I-I actually considered d-doing it, but then you showed up. Y-You were the first person to ever tell me that I could b-be a hero."

The girl hugged his head to her chest as she stroked his hair. "Oh my god, Izuku. I had no idea it was that bad! As I said before, I'll always protect you. I will be with you forever."

Izuku couldn't finish his story, because he broke down crying. Years of pain and suffering flowed through his tears. Akeno held him tightly as she gently rubbed his back. "It's alright, let it out, let it all out. I'm here for you."

After several minutes, Izuku stopped crying. Akeno looked out the window. "Hey, it's pretty late. We should get some rest."

"Y-Yeah."

Izuku loved sleeping with Akeno. He felt extremely safe in her arms.

"A-Akeno?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Akeno kissed his forehead. "I love you too."

The two eventually drifted off to sleep as they awaited another day of their lives.

———————————————————————

And so ends _The Quirky Devil_. I think this was an exercise for me above all else. I've been reading fanfiction for around two and a half years, but this is the first time I've written one.

I really didn't expect this story to get so many favorites and follows. I thought this was like, a super niche thing. I'm glad it's more popular, though!

It was a short ride, but a fun one nonetheless. I thank you all for reading this. I'll definitely write more stuff in the future, maybe even more Izuku x Akeno stuff. I don't know when I'll write more, though, cause I'm probably gonna take a break for a while.

Oh yeah, the game they played was _Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee. _It was Rodan fighting Megalon.

'Till next time?


End file.
